ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Andromedan Empire Ranks
Some Details Others: Public: The everyday Andromedan Apprentice: When somebody wants to learn to do something and train to do it Journeyman: Someone completes their basic training Master: Someone is excelling at a specific thing they become a Master. E.g. in the Instrument Hall people can become a Master Composer or a Master Harp Player. Council Master: Every Guild contains Crafts and every craft has a council. The head of each hall represents them in the Council. Elder: The Elder is a very experienced person. They are the leaders of all the council they meet up with and talk to the Major’s. Major: The Major’s are the heads of the crafts, they speak directly with the Emperor and hold the same rank as the Head of Admirality. The Guilds are: Technology: This includes includes the crafts of the sciences, engineering, plumbing, Astrology, Archaeologists, mining, smiting, nutritionists and many others. Arts: This includes any entertainment, the happiness of the public, painting, drawing, singing and many others. Violence: This includes the crafts of. Warfare, espionage, hand to hand combat, the police and anything else to do with the protection of Andromedans. The major of this craft works closely with the Head of Admirality Knowledge: This includes the crafts of Mathematics, Reading, Writing, and any other things to do with learning. Wildlife: This includes the crafts of anything to do with the life on the Andromedan worlds and other worlds. Holdlife: This includes the crafts of sewing, fishing, farming, tanning, winemaking, trading, weaving and many many others. It is the biggest craft. The Councils are made up of the masters of the masters of the crafts so in the Holdlife guild there would be a council master of fishing, farming and so on. And elder is elected from the council and they report to the majors. Politics: Chancellor: The chancellor takes matters directly to the Emperor but only holds the same amount of power as an admiral. He controls the senate and has control over every monarchy. Monarchies: The monarchies are when a rich family takes the rule of a planet and passes it down to their family. They only remain in control of the planet if the senate approves though. The sultans are people who rule under the monarchs in the different areas of the planet. A prefect from the senate advises the monarchs, makes sure they don't do anything wrong and represents them in the senate but cannot make any decisions or stands themselves. Overlords: Some andromedans are descended from two monarch families. If the senate doesn't dissaprove then the andromedan will rule both planets and is then called an overlord. Although travelling for overlords is difficult especially if the planets are quite far away so they often let other people rule the planets as their monarchies while the overlord rules them. Presidencies: A president is a person elected by the civilians and then rules the people in a system until another is elected. The planets in the system elect prime ministers who then rule the planets and the different. Ministers control the planets problems like education and health and can hire journeymen and the ministers report to the governors. If a monarchy is present the president cannot control it without permission from the senate. Senate: It controls every system, presidency and monarchy in the empire. A representative from every planet in the empire (except for monarchies a prefect is sent instead) is elected to represent their planet to the senate and the senate to their planet. Every 4 years the senate votes for a new chancellor who conducts the senate. The senate is also there to vote for certain issues that might occur although if the emperor still says it will happen it will. Any decisions made in the senate can be overridden by the emperor.